


Dirty Spells Start on the 69th Page

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Girl with the Arrow Tattoo Universe, Merrill has a pet tarantula it is mentioned but only a bit promise, Modern Thedas, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Dragon Age II, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, be gay do crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: After Kirkwall turns into even more of a shithole, Merrill and Isabela go on the run together and lead a dashing life as fugitives from the law.Merrill thinks they could add one thing.
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Dirty Spells Start on the 69th Page

“Isabela?” 

Oh, Isabela did not care for that speculative tone in Merrill’s voice. It usually meant trouble. She swallowed her bite of their lukewarm takeout and looked up. “Yes, kitten?” 

Merrill was curled, neatly as her nickname, on the cheap sofa beside her. Cardboard container of rice in one hand, her too large sweater sliding down one shoulder and revealing the hint of her collar bone and the thin trails of curling ink over her skin, all topped off with a large, fuzzy spider perched on her other shoulder like a pet parrot. 

Merrill reached up to stroke her tarantula’s head while she spoke. “We are _technically_ on the run, right?” 

Isabela’s lips twitched. She gestured around the dingy hotel room with her chopsticks. It wasn’t the _worst_ place they’d ended up since fleeing Kirkwall, but Isabela had destroyed fancier places. “It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” 

“Would that, perhaps, prevent us from adopting a puppy?” Merrill asked, turning those big green eyes of hers to Isabela. 

Why in the _world_ did they need a puppy when Merrill was toting around that pleading, pitiful gaze? It was so sweet, Isabela couldn’t even summon the proper dismissal to her tongue. Instead, she simply laughed and shook her head. “Why not? Do you have a name picked out then?” 

“Do you remember that man from the Hanged Man? The one that always talked to himself?” Merrill asked, tapping her chin with one long finger. “I always thought he looked a bit like a dog. If you squinted.” 

“I’m afraid I never did catch his name.” 

“Oh!” Merrill beamed from ear to ear. “Varric told me his name was Hooch, and I always thought that was a nice name for a dog.” 

Of course Merrill thought Hooch was a lovely name for a dog. This was the same woman who named her tarantula _Fluffy_. Isabela almost choked on her food trying to swallow her laughter. “Not sure that was his real name, kitten. You know how Varric is.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Merrill sighed, placing her almost empty container back on the small, crowded coffee table. “But if I had a puppy, I would name it Hooch.” 

“If we get a puppy, you certainly can,” Isabela promised. 

And wasn’t that a thought? A little cottage off the beach, a pier with an old boat tied up, a hammock strung on their front porch just big enough to fit the two of them while a mangy old blind hound with three legs snoozed underneath them.

Isabela was getting soft, _clearly_ , but even she had to admit that running this time felt different. Yes, the stakes were high. Yes, if they got caught, jail was the _nicest_ they could expect. However…

This time, Isabela had Merrill, and it felt like she was finally running home. 

Emotions surged up her throat until she forced herself to stand, shrug her shoulders, and arch her back. She wandered away from the couch to the tiny fridge next to a microwave that only Merrill’s magic seemed able to work. 

“If we had a dog, could it sleep in bed with us?” 

Isabela’s nose twitched and she shot an incredulous look over her shoulder. Merrill had popped up over the edge of the couch, pointed chin on folded arms while she watched Isabela saunter off. 

“Absolutely not.” Isabela had to draw the line _somewhere_. “I need the bed. The _whole_ bed. For _activities_.” 

Isabela wasn’t fooled by the mask of innocence on Merrill’s features for a _moment_. She knew the spark bursting to life behind those extraordinarily pretty eyes, and she knew _exactly_ what it meant.

“Activities?” Merrill echoed.

Her need for a drink forgotten, Isabela spun to the bed and collapsed upon it. She leaned back on her palms and crossed her legs so that tiny dress she wore rose up her thick thighs. “The _best_ kind of activities. Let me give you a demonstration.” 

This time, at least, Merrill remembered to coax the spider from her shoulder onto the back of the couch before she stood. Isabela watched hungrily while Merrill unfolded herself and stretched, long, scarred fingers reaching for the ceiling. The sweater she wore creeped upwards, giving tantalizing glimpses of tattooed thighs that made Isabela’s mouth water. 

Merrill’s eyes met hers and she smiled, tipped her head to the side gracefully. “Oh. _Activities_.”

“That’s the idea, kitten.” Isabela held out her arms and wiggled her brows. “Come here.” 

Merrill slipped across the room like a shadow, but the lithe body that slotted itself between her thighs was real, warm, and attached to the absolute sweetest little morsel she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. It was no _wonder_ Isabela broke her only rule for Merrill. 

No falling in love. As if _anyone_ could resist falling in love with Merrill. 

Merrill ducked her head to press her forehead against Isabela’s. The gesture made gooseflesh break out on Isabela’s bare arms as if she’d been shocked. Merrill had that effect on her, she always had. 

“You have _no_ idea what you do to me, do you?” Isabela asked. 

Merrill’s small, sweet smile took on a delighted and wicked edge. She dipped her head further, brushing her lips over Isabela’s. “Show me.” 

Isabela intended to. _Thoroughly_. 

Her arms circled Merrill’s waist and dragged her back onto the bed, both of them falling in a tangle of limbs. Merrill giggled sweetly from above her, thighs splayed over her hips, their noses brushing. 

Isabela surged upwards and captured Merrill’s soft lips with a ferocious kiss. They parted eagerly beneath her onslaught, a safe harbor in a storm. One of Isabela’s hands bunched in the overlarge sweater and began to pull it up inch by inch while the other tangled in Merrill’s short, silky hair. 

It took only the slightest tug for Merrill to gasp softly and shiver. She tore her lips away only to quickly press equally desperate kisses down Isabela’s jaw, over her long neck. She lingered over her throbbing pulse, tongue darting out to trace a path down to Isabela’s collar bone. 

Isabela managed to find bare skin beneath the cloth and brushed her knuckles over the dip of Merrill’s spine. She arched into the touch just like the kitten Isabela called her, chasing the drag of Isabela’s fingers over her back. Already, the color was spreading beneath the vines of ink curling over her cheeks. 

Isabela pulled the sweater up off Merrill’s body and tossed it to the side with a flourish. Her gaze trailed from the trembling tips of those pointed ears, her ruffled hair, the long line of her torso and then…

“ _Kitten_ ,” Isabela drawled, “no underwear? Well if I’d have known _that_ …” 

“Oh!” Merrill glanced down her body as if shocked by her own complete nakedness. It gave Isabela the perfect opportunity to slide her palms up her ribs, tracing more of those beautiful vines until she found the pert little tits she was so fond of. “We never did get them off the roof, did we?” 

“We got a bit distracted,” Isabela admitted shamelessly, finding the hard buds of Merrill’s nipples and teasing them until the elf bucked into her touch with wanton need. 

“We should- _Creators_!” Whatever Merrill was about to suggest was lost in a sharp cry as Isabela sat up and pressed her chest greedily to her lips. Her tongue swirled around one of those aching, sensitive points while her deft, pickpocketing fingers teased the other. 

Merrill was always so _sensitive_ , so needy. It took just the slightest nip to have her whimpering, small hands fisting in Isabela’s dark hair and pulling her closer. Each tiny moan and sharp inhale made Isabela _more_ desperate to chase Merrill to the edge just to watch her shatter so prettily. 

Her free hand trailed down the slope of Merrill’s abdomen, circling closer and closer to the junction of her thighs until Merrill’s hips twitched forward against her will. Isabela slipped one finger along her slit and smirked, reluctantly releasing Merrill’s breast. “Wet _already_?” 

Elegant fingers found the straps of Isabela’s dress and tugged them down, freeing Isabela’s own generous breasts for Merrill’s exploration. “You are _very_ exciting, Isabela.” 

“Is being on the run with a thief as glamorous as you thought it would be?” Isabela joked breathlessly as Merrill’s calloused fingers traced circles around her hardening nipples. 

But it was the soft, gentle affection in Merrill’s eyes that truly left her speechless. “It’s everything I wanted, vhenan.” 

Merrill punctuated her statement with a chaste kiss on Isabela’s nose and a substantially _less_ chaste pinch of her hard nipples that made Isabela moan beneath her. Merrill giggled as Isabela rolled them over, laying her lover out on the thin blankets beneath her. 

“Well what _I_ want is a taste,” Isabela whispered, pausing to press a kiss between her perfect tits before swinging around, crawling down Merrill’s body, sure to wiggle her best asset in front of Merrill’s big green eyes as she did so. 

Merrill’s thighs parted eagerly, but Isabela didn’t quite give in. Instead she began to press soft, teasing kisses over the delicate flesh of Merrill’s thighs. Her tongue darted out to trace another curling vine, following it down to the inside of Merrill’s knee before she traced up the other thigh. 

Merrill twitched impatiently beneath her, surprisingly impatient hands pushing up the scandalously short dress and wrenching down the absolutely soaked underwear covering Isabela’s own cunt. Isabela moaned, feeling the soft, warm breath ghosting over her core while Merrill’s fingers dug into her plush ass. 

Merrill’s first lick was always hesitant, as if she may somehow do the wrong thing. But at Isabela’s encouraging moan, she began to ravish her. There was no teasing build up from the tiny elf, simply a fierce, overwhelming hunger that Isabela usually only saw on the battlefield. 

Not to be outdone, Isabela dove in with the same brutal intensity. She felt Merrill’s shocked, sharp intake of breath followed by a trilling little moan that she felt in every inch of her. Merrill bucked beneath her as Isabela chased the restless movements of her hips, spearing her tongue between those slick folds and closing her eyes at the sinfully deliciousl taste. 

Merrill’s tongue was not quite as dextrous, but her small fingers slipped inside Isabela’s dripping cunt with ease while she found her clit and teased it with light, gentle touches that did nothing but torment. Isabela rocked into them, eager for more, while Merrill continued to tremble and shudder with pleasure beneath her. 

Isabela couldn’t help but be grateful for Merrill’s sensitivity. While her lover slowly banked Isabela’s arousal, it was obvious Merrill was clinging to sanity, staving off her own orgasm so she could try and concentrate on her task, but it was a losing battle. Isabela was _ruthless_ with her mouth, plundering the tight little cunt with her tongue before withdrawing only to replace it with her long fingers. Merrill wrenched her head away to cry out, the shrill sound echoing in the room. 

When Isabela pressed her tongue to the little bundle of nerves, Merrill was a goner. Her hips rocked relentlessly up, completely disconnected from her mind, sweet little sounds erupting from deep in her chest. She could see her thighs trembling, knew that she’d win this race again and have Merrill a mess beneath her, just the way-

Before Isabela could bask in her victory properly, Merrill’s fingers slipped from inside her. Then one delicate finger pressed against Isabela’s clit just before _something_ happened. Isabela wasn’t sure exactly how to describe it except to say she felt like a pulse of pure, vibrating power shoved her over the abyss in a way she felt in every single nerve ending. The only way she could silence her resounding moans was to bury her face in Merrill’s cunt, which only made the elf below her join the spectacular fall. 

Both of them writhed, riding out the aftershocks that left Isabela frankly feeling like she’d been electrocuted. Which, come to think of it, may have actually happened. Her muscles trembled, her eyes blurred. She rolled off Merrill before she risked crushing her, throwing an arm over her eyes to blot out the explosions she swore she could see. 

“Sweet _Andraste_ , kitten,” Isabela huffed. “What was _that_?” 

It took Merrill a moment to answer through her own shaky pants. “Well…” she began quietly. “Anders has these spell books and I… umm… was looking for dirty spells.” 

Isabela smirked and made a mental note to send Anders a thank you note. 

**Author's Note:**

> With love from Pornzammar, 
> 
> [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
